


Virus

by Austinattack



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blood, Character Death, Crying, Gen, Gore, Guns, M/M, Suicide, even though it isn't like graphic, i'll still tag it, implied zombie attack, non descriptive suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 04:49:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2335907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Austinattack/pseuds/Austinattack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble-short Zombie AU. Harry's been bitten. Louis doesn't want to go on alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Virus

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: 
> 
> CHARACTER DEATHS AND A NON DESCRIPTIVE SUICIDE. 
> 
> Wrote this a good three years ago. Zombies are super in right now. Walking Dead is coming back soon, oh my GOD.  
> Changed some names. Added some commas. Just wanted to post something since I'm getting no where with 'I Promise I'll Be Better.'
> 
> It's messy and way too dramatic. Kind of annoying. It's very short. Pretty much just a drabble. Oh well. There will not be any more to it. 
> 
> thanks for reading, if you do! <3

Darkness had fallen. Their tent had been ripped apart. A body lay beside them, a hole through its head. Louis hadn’t known if it was male or female.

Louis stared down at the boy below him, tears spilling over his cheeks. “Harry, I can’t do it. I just can’t,” he sobbed, cradling the other’s head in his lap.

Harry took a ragged breath and looked up at Louis. “Lou, you’ve got to. It’ll be okay. Just do it,” Harry’s voice was hoarse and broken, and his hair was matted with dirt and blood. His leg was throbbing, a huge gash of flesh ripped out. Blood poured from the wound, yet there wasn’t any excruciating pain. It was tingling, like something was spreading throughout Harry’s body. 

Louis shook his head, biting his lip as another sob left his throat. “I can’t. I can’t just lose you, Harry. You’re all I have left,” the boy whispered. 

Harry reached up and touched Louis’ dirty face. “It’ll be okay,” he repeated. The fingers on his other hand wrapped around the gun on the ground, and he gently slid it into Louis’ trembling grip. “I’m going to die, Louis,” Harry murmured. Louis let out a quick whimper before Harry continued. “It’ll be better this way. Don’t let me become one of them. Please, Lou. I need you to do this for me.”

Louis’ tears flowed freely from his eyes as he looked at his best friend. The gun in his hand weighed a billion pounds as he lifted it slightly, glancing at the object that would end Harry’s life. He looked back down at Harry, the boy already so weak and fragile. Just one bullet would change things. Louis would be alone. He’d have no one to watch his back or help him or comfort him. He’d have no companion. No friend. No Harry. 

“Please, Lou,” Harry’s voice broke his thoughts. 

“There’s more than one bullet, ya know,” Louis stated. “I could—“

“No,” Harry cut him off. “You’ll make it, Louis. You’ll be—“

“No I fucking won’t. I could barely make it with you. I’ll be killed tonight if I’m alone.” Harry’s own eyes filled with tears as Louis spoke. “I don’t wanna live without you, Harry. I really don’t want to,” Louis said as he collapsed against Harry’s chest. “Don’t make me live without you,” he sobbed. 

Harry wrapped his weak arms around Louis’ shaking frame, and hugged him as tightly as he could. “Okay,” he whispered. The boys embraced for a while, only stopping when Harry stiffened. “Hurts,” was all he could get out before Louis was off of him.

“I’m sorry, “ Louis said, eyes wide. He didn’t want to hurt the other more than he was already hurting. 

“If we’re gunna do this, we need to do it now,” Harry said. “They’ll be here soon.”

Louis nodded, tears still falling from his eyes. He gripped the gun tightly in one hand, leaning back down to press his forehead to Harry’s. Louis’ tears fell onto the other’s face, and he looked him in the eyes one last time before pressing the gun to the side of his head. 

“I love you, Lou,” Harry whispered to his best friend, bringing his good hand up to rest on Louis’ neck. 

Louis whimpered quietly. “I love you too, Harry.” 

A shot rang out, immediately followed by a throat-ripping sob. Seconds passed before another shot was fired, and then a deafening silence fell over the forest.


End file.
